


A more silent love language

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce wayne loves his kids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Parent Bruce Wayne, showing love through meaningful gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Dick has always like sparkly things.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	A more silent love language

Bruce had decided that Dick needed some winter clothing.

Why that was necessary, Dick did not understand but here they were, in some relatively high-end shop.

"You should have let Alfred bring me,"

"What do you mean?" said Bruce with mock hurt, "Are you not having fun bonding with your brother/father figure? I am _so_ hurt!"

"Oh shut it," muttered Dick

Bruce laughed, "Come on Kiddo. We already got a lot of stuff. Just a couple of sweaters and long sleeve shirts are left. It's your first winter here. We probably won't have to do shopping like this from now on,"

"Fine," muttered Dick, thumbing through a stack of shirts, "I'll look,"

"Great," said Bruce, "We can split up and meet at...that couch? I think, over there in about fifteen minutes,"

Dick looked to where Bruce was pointing and snorted. The weird-looking, probably really expensive, lump barely resembled any piece of furniture, much less a couch.

"Alright," said Dick

Bruce smiled and started toward the other side of the shop. Dick went back to looking through the shirts and even chose a couple. He was about to make his way to the couch when something shimmery and silver caught his eye.

It was a set of a hat, scarf and gloves made of wool-like material that was silver and sparkly. He touched it and noticed it was soft to the touch.

Dick had been used to wearing sparkly things back at the circus but ever since he had come to Gotham, he had been expected to wear boring colours, fit for a young boy, according to literally everyone in Gotham.

He wondered if Bruce would-

"Chum?" Dick almost jumped in the air and carefully pulled his hand back.

"Oh, hey Bruce," he squeaked out

Bruce smiled, "Sorry, Chum. Didn't mean to startle you. I just got worried. Something caught your eye?"

Dick resisted the urge to look at the clothing items again. He already had all those things anyway.

"Nah, just looking around," said Dick

Bruce didn't look like he believed but nodded anyway.

"Alright, Kiddo," said Bruce, "Why don't we try these on and then go to checkout,"

"Okay,"

xxx

Once in awhile, Alfred would take out the photo albums, sort them again and add new ones.

This time he had been ambushed by his grandchildren as he was finishing and he had left them to flip through the pictures.

They were still going through Dick's childhood pictures when Jason stopped at little Dick standing in the snow, wearing a shimmery set of gloves, scarf and hats.

"Sparkly shit, huh?" said Jason, "You always liked it,"

Dick grinned, "Yeah, that was a breaking moment for me and Bruce, you know,"

"How so?" asked Damian

"Well, I had been at the manor for like five months and while I was pretty comfortable, I still had some reservations some things. One of them was whether or not Bruce would be completely okay with the style I had at Haly's, every bold and loud. Not that he even said anything but everyone at in Gotham, especially in high society wore proper muted colours if they were guys and I was fine. And then I saw that set and I kinda really liked it. Bruce was with me that day and I guess he noticed me staring at it,"

"And he told you you could buy it?" asked Tim

"Umm," said Dick, "Not exactly,"

"Meaning?" asked Cass

"Well..."

_Once they got home, Bruce handed Dick the shopping bags and told him to put the stuff away._

_"And then we'll get some popcorns and watch a movie, okay?"_

_"Okay!"_

_Dick took the bags and practically ran up the stairs. he started to take the stuff out and put it in the right places. When he to the end he noticed something shimmery at the bottom._

_The sparkly set._

_Bruce must have grabbed it when Dick had been trying on clothes._

_Smiling, Dick ran all the way down to Bruce and practically tackled him in a hug._

_"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"_

_Bruce laughed, "You're welcome, Chum,"_

"He just bought it and put it in the bag?" asked Duke

"Yup," said Dick, "That's B for you. Bad with words, better with actions. He did delve into his vast vocabulary and tell me that I could wear whatever I wanted. I know, it might not seem like a big deal, but it kinda felt like he was telling me I could express myself however I wanted,"

"Yeah, he's good like that," said Dick

"Wait," said Damian, "Is that why he keeps buying me whatever art supply I glance at?"

"And all the books and stuff on photography?"

"He got me history stuff," said Duke

"Dance lessons," said Cass, " _All of them_ ,"

"I thought he was just passionate about books too," said Jason, "But yeah, that's B's love language,"

"Yup," said Dick, "The best thing to do is take it and you know, just use it in front of him. Makes him happy,"

"Huh," said Duke

Just them they heard footsteps and Bruce joined then in the den.

"Hey, guys," said Bruce, "Going through the albums?"

"Yup," answered Dick, "Join us,"

Bruce smiled and sat down, scanning the pictures as Jason flipped through them.

"Oh hey, Bruce," said Duke, "I loved the historical map you got me for my room. I put it up if you wanna see it later,"

Bruce's answering smile could have lit up Gotham's darkest goddamn night.

"I would love to, Kiddo,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
